


Rather We Burn In Pyre

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: What a poor unlucky maid.





	Rather We Burn In Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Tis a poem I wrote for a Lunafreya in Twitter RP.

⠀⠀                  ┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀『⠀⠀Ｒａｔｈｅｒ ｗｅ

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀                             ｂａｔｈｅ ｉｎ ｐｙｒｅ.⠀⠀』

⠀    ⠀                 ┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Her heart, a white thing ｄｅａｄ.

⠀⠀⠀Gusts of plight devoured the crimson and ｒｅｄ.

⠀⠀⠀From sin, she ғled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Cradled in the arms of hope, she reѕтѕ.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀❛—『⠀Upon Etro’s breasts, thought she’d ѕℓєєρ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The fruits of mercy—Fate—seldom reapѕ,

⠀⠀⠀The seeds of leniency seldom blossom upon the palm of a ғιend.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀O Mistress, with arms like blades,

⠀⠀⠀⠀For her to вleed, must you αι∂?

⠀⠀⠀O Mistress, with eyes so вlιnd,

⠀⠀⠀From cruelty一 вlιnd.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Must you remain υикιи∂?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The flesh of the maiden一 must you gяιи∂?

⠀⠀⠀The chest that confines dolour, must you ѕlιce?

Release一 must you ∂єиу?

⠀⠀⠀Pray tell, O Mistress of spite, what amusement you often ғιnd?⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Her heart, a dark thing that вreaтнeѕ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Upon knell and night, it вєαтѕ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ravenous for acts so vιle,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Velvet is lost as crimson ριℓєѕ and pιleѕ,

⠀⠀⠀Eyes that play a game of deceιт,

⠀⠀⠀The tides of blue that drowns those who мєєт.⠀』—❜ 

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀What a poor unlucky мaιd,

⠀⠀⠀⠀The light of her crown ғadeѕ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Endlessly, she waltz. With limbs that ғaιl.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀O maiden so ғraιl,

With lips so pale,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Velvet is lost! To kiss you, would ‘he’ ∂αяє?

⠀⠀⠀To love a maiden no longer ғaιr?

⠀⠀⠀At the tempest of scourge, dare he ѕтαяє?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀A tongue that carols the hymns of the daemons,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀dare he not тαкє?

⠀⠀⠀Oh! What a poor, unlucky мαι∂.⠀』—❜


End file.
